Grief
by emptyli'lfirefly
Summary: A stranger watched Buffy deal with her mother's death. My take on Giles finding Buffy and comforting her. It's not BuffyGiles, though.


**Grief**

Summary: A stranger watched Buffy deal with her mother's death. My take on Giles finding Buffy and comforting her. Nothing weird though.

Author: Emptyli'lfirefly

Rating: PG

Warnings: -

Spoilers: The Body

Characters: Buffy, Giles, Other

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am nothing, can't blame on me nothin'.

Once again, just like "Alone" this is posted on my, now, inaccessible website, so you may see it around under my other name; darlarules!

She stands there silently, waiting, just waiting. The cold sleet of rain covers her and she's drenched within ten minutes. She knows that he's coming, she can't see him, but she knows that he is. She shivers slightly, the cold starting to beat her down lower. But still she stands there waiting, just waiting. That's when I saw her for the first time, that's how I knew her; the lost girl in the rain. I start to walk closer, but I can't, there's something about her that makes me want to stop and just stare. Be a silent observer.

I wonder who she is, what has pushed her so far that she just stands there in the rain; never moving. She isn't crying, she's just lost. What has made her so lost? There is nothing I can do for her; I can't even be there for this stranger. I start to walk away. But once more I stop and turn around, watching her once more. My heart tells me that something that I must see is coming. I don't know what, I just know that this is something I have to see.

The wind starts to blow ever colder, and yet still the girl does not stir. Her blonde hair is now clasped to her head, like a tight hood. I can't see much because I'm so far away, and once again I contemplate trying to talk to her. Everything is telling me to just leave her alone. Even her body language is; she's hugging herself and she's wearing a leather coat that comes lower than her knees. It says to the world; "I don't want you, so don't even try!".

Suddenly the rain is too much and I can barely see her. And yet, here he is. He's stepped over to her, and he's touched her shoulder tentatively. When she doesn't respond he put his hands on her shoulders. I stare through the many buckets of rain not wanting to miss a thing, he leans closer and says something to her. She seems to visibly collapse. Not literally, because she hasn't fallen to the ground; but everything that was telling me to go away has disappeared. She's so vulnerable.

That's when he hugs her. I think that maybe they are more than friends because I can't tell what he looked like, for all I know he could be her grandfather. My answer comes as he hugs her tighter. This is the hug that a father/daughter relationship has, and one where they were both part of something major and horrible. They are both so sad, and they're holding onto each other for dear life. By now the girl is full-on crying.

I slip away now, I just have a feeling that I'm breeching their privacy. This small breech is small, yet too big none the less.

It was quite a while before I saw either of them again, the blonde or the man, until one day I did. I was in the cemetery, I was going to put some flowers on my friend's boyfriends grave. But I couldn't put all the beautiful ones there, he wasn't the kind, so I halved the bunch and kept the gorgeous ones in my hand. It was day time, and as I slowly walked to the edge of the cemetery I saw a huge crowd of people. Another person dead, how many more before this town was finished?

Then I saw them, the girl and the man, and so many others. I listened slightly to the preacher, and somehow I knew what had happened. Someone that the two of them had loved had been sick and then died. How many times had I seen this? But this time it touched me more.

The blonde saw me and tipped her head as if she was trying to place my face, I gave a look at the coffin that was being lowered into the ground and then gave her a small nod of understanding before I walked away. Leaving my own pain in the ground with the girl's loved one.

THE END


End file.
